


The Fire in-Between (written by noero)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary by original author: "No one trusts Levi. When winter hits, the barracks are cold and his only option is to share with Erwin. [pre-canon]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire in-Between (written by noero)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noero/gifts).



Link to original story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1998810

Link to podfic: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/crlrtmm9rbkvyhl/fireinbetween.mp3

Do not forget to comment on the author's page as well! :D


End file.
